


Runaway Prince

by RensSaxophone



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensSaxophone/pseuds/RensSaxophone
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya / Mikaze Ai / Kurosaki Ranmaru, Ichinose Tokiya/Jinguuji Ren
Kudos: 8





	Runaway Prince

Tokiya is forced down on his knees hard enough to send a shooting pain up his legs. He’s blindfolded and gagged, his hands tied behind his back. 

His clothes were torn, and he was covered in dirt, and spit. His knees to his ankles and his palms to his shoulders were torn up from being drug around through rocks, and his face was sore from being hit. He had been _humiliated_. 

“And just _what_ is this?” 

Tokiya’s head hangs, hearing Ranmaru’s voice. As if the past hours hadn’t been bad enough- to be drug in front of the _king_ made everything sting that much worse. 

“Your majesty.” The man who brought Tokiya speaks. “This man has been secretly trying to win over King Ai, and had plans to sneak into the castle under cover of night.”

There’s a long moment of silence, and then Ranmaru finally speaks up. “Get out. Leave ‘im.”

The hands leave Tokiya’s shoulders, and Tokiya can hear the man scuttling off. He’s probably feeling pleased with himself. Tokiya can feel angry tears burning his eyes. 

A long moment after the door has closed behind the man, Tokiya hears Ranmaru’s heavy footsteps approaching him, and he feels a hand on his upper arm, pulling him up and forcing him to his feet. Ranmaru drags him to another room, leaving him fully bound. 

“Ra-” Tokiya hears Ai speak, cutting off abruptly. “ _Tokiya_?”

Ranmaru finally ungags Tokiya, pulling the fabric off. He’s rough with it, but it isn’t enough to hurt. “How’d he figure it out?”

“Figure what out?” Ai says sharply. “Why won’t you untie him?”

“He doesn’t need ‘t be untied ‘t tell me what the fuck’s goin’ on. Guy drags ‘im in the throne room like this ‘n says that he’s tryin’ to sneak into the castle ‘t get with you. So?” 

Tokiya doesn’t need to see Ranmaru to know he’s turned back towards Tokiya. Tokiya swallows hard, and his close tightly behind the blindfold, his hands tightening into fists. His voice sounds tired. “He doesn’t know. He’s pulling things out of his ass and he happened to guess lucky.”

“If he doesn’t know then why’re you here?” Ranmaru’s question is gruff. Tokiya can imagine his eyebrows lowered and his arms crossed over his chest.

Tokiya’s head hangs, but he answers. There’s no getting out of this. “I was a crown prince. In theory- I still am.”

“What?” Ranmaru sounds almost incredulous.

“I don’t understand either.” Ai says quietly. “Why would they do this to you for something like that?”

“I left. I ran away from my mother and my responsibilities, because I didn’t want to live the rest of my life being told every step I’d have to take. They think I’m a deserter. And it doesn’t help that I’ve never made any types of relations in the town- they see me as different, for being standoffish and cold. This was their chance to get rid of me- but I’m not a deserter here. They needed a reason to punish me.”

There’s a very long moment of silence, and Ranmaru gives a heavy sigh. “Why wouldn’t you tell us this earlier? What the fuck can we do about it _now_ , Toki?”

Tokiya’s jaw grits, and he lifts his head. 

Tokiya had somehow wormed himself into the favor of the kings. It had started as a few dinner requests, to bring Tokiya to their castle, and it ended with Tokiya in their bed. It started with a few nights, but Tokiya had soon become part of their relationship. 

Ranmaru was gay- which had slowly become more and more accepted. Ai and Ranmaru were safe in their kingdom, and other nearby kingdoms were embracing the possibility of the idea, too. But that was a recent thing. Ranmaru was the first king who had a male partner in his kingdom. A multiple person relationship was still a very taboo idea, so Tokiya was forced to stay in the shadows. 

But he still got to spend time with both men, and Tokiya found himself in love with both of them before he knew how deep into it he had gotten. 

“Your choices are simple.” Tokiya says, his voice almost a bit flat, to hide his own personal upset. “I know you’re in debt. You’ve mentioned it to me before. I’m sure I’d make some sort of sum, if you were to sell me. I’m not familiar with slavery- I know you don’t particpate in it, but I also know people run high. And of course, you could always reach out to my own country. I’m sure you could negotiate a price for their runaway prince.”

“Oh, yeah?” Ranmaru sounds annoyed. “‘N just what would _they_ do with ya?”

“Kill me.” Tokiya’s answer is immediate. “Or they’d put me in charge, as the face of the kingdom, and they’d tell me what to do. Probably set me up with a noble in the village and I’d live as their puppet- as I was supposed to. It’s fifty-fifty, I’d say. But those are my only real options, and we both know it. I can’t go back in town, and I can’t stay here. If you released me, where would I go? My choices are death, slavery or returning.”

There’s a very long moment of silence- and then Tokiya hears water running. It’s less than a moment later when he feels his blindfold being lifted, and he has to squint. It’s later at night, and the lights are dim- but it’s still far too bright, relieved from the heavy cloth blindfold. Tokiya’s voice drops, when he speaks to Ranmaru. Ranmaru’s face is closed off, but Tokiya thinks that his eyes look pained. “I don’t like this, either, Ran. I wish I could take this all back and change things- but no one can. Not even _you_. I’m trying to be realistic.”

“Pessimistic.” Ranmaru corrects, gruffly. “It’s my decision what ‘t do with ya, ‘n _I’m_ gonna decide.” Ranmaru pulls Tokiya closer to the bathroom. Ai trails them silently. Ranmaru lets go of Tokiya, when Tokiya is near the tub, and then Ranmaru takes a hold of Tokiya’s shirt near the collar and he _rips_. 

“Ranmaru!” Tokiya’s a bit shocked. 

“It was torn to shit anyways.” Ranmaru grumbles, finishing the job. By the time the shirt hits the floor, it’s in tatters. Even moreso than it was before. “‘N I’m honestly not ready ‘t fuckin’ untie you yet, anyways.”

“It wasn’t my fault.” Tokiya insists, though his voice is too quiet to hold any passion. “I walked out of my house and was accosted. Like I’d ever purposefully try to put this much trouble on either of you.” 

“That’s what I’m talking about.” Ranmaru snaps. Tokiya notices that Ai sets his hand on Ranmaru’s arm- not to stop him, but to show support. Tokiya’s lost, but Ai seems to understand where Ranmaru is coming from. “You’re cut up ‘t hell, you were brought to me _on your knees_ ‘n you’ve already accepted that you’re either gonna get sold or _killed_ , ‘n _at my orders_.” Ranmaru seems livid. “‘N you’re so fucking calm about it. You’re standin’ here talkin’ about how you don’t wanna give us trouble, but you just got fuckin’ thrown under the bus for nothin’. Where’s the care for yourself? For your situation? For how it’s gonna affect you? _Us?_ Fuck us. We’re not goin’ through this, Tokiya.”

“He’s right.” Ai’s voice is soft. It’s such a drastic juxtaposition from Ranmaru’s harshness. “If there’s anytime you should be worrying for yourself, it’s right now.”

“I don’t know what to tell either of you.” Tokiya says weakly. “There’s no use being angry, or upset. I may as well as accept what I know is going to come to me. Who cares, whether the situation was just or fair? The way I see it, if your house is set on fire, it doesn’t matter if was a loose ember from the fire _you_ forget to set out or a match set by your worst enemy- your house is burnt down.”

Ranmaru scoffs, but then proceeds to move forward to strip Tokiya the rest of the way. Ranmaru and Ai had both seen him naked more times than Tokiya could count, but the entirely non-sexual nature of the situation had Tokiya feeling much shyer than he usually felt. He felt vulnerable, and in the worst kind of way. Ranmaru was the one to help him into the bathtub, and Tokiya makes a pained noise, strained through his grit teeth. The warm water burned against his cut up legs, and the burn resurfaced as his arms hit the water. 

Ranmaru steps aside from the tub, and Ai takes his place, to sit down on the floor besides it. Tokiya realizes now that Ai was quietly hovering- a worried habit of his. Tokiya had seen him do it with Ranmaru, on days when Ranmaru was sick or overworked. 

It was a bit uncomfortable, sitting in the tub with his hands bound behind him, but he didn’t say anything. Ranmaru had made it clear enough that he was frustrated. Tokiya can hear him digging through the drawers. “Of course we don’t fuckin’ have anything.” Ranmaru seethes. “I’ll fucking be back.” He storms out of the bathroom after slamming the cabinet door he had just been digging through. Tokiya watches him leave. 

When he’s gone, Ai reaches into the water, to begin to untie Tokiya. “Ran’s not going to be mad about this, is he?” Tokiya mumbles. 

“Ran’s already mad.” Ai says, a bit flatly. “I doubt this will make him much angrier.”

Tokiya rubs his sore wrists, wincing when he also aggravates the cuts and scratches he’s covered with. 

“This is horrific.” Ai says, looking up and down Tokiya’s arms. “And disturbing. The people did this?”

“I’ve seen it once or twice.” Tokiya says quietly. “The people feel entitled to take care of law-breakers in their own way, and it can be cruel. It’s a big game of humiliation. Throwing things, and striking out.” Tokiya leans back properly in the tub, sinking down lower and closing his eyes. “It’s miserable and degrading. It’s painful to watch, if you’re not an active participant. But the people feel that if you’ve done something worthy of punishment, you deserve inhumane treatment.”

Ai reaches forward, to take Tokiya’s hand. Tokiya watches Ai, who takes Tokiya’s hand in both of his, and he begins gently washing the blood and the dirt from beneath Tokiya’s nails. “I’ll bring it up to Ran. We’ll fix that. I only regret we haven’t sooner.”

“They usually don’t throw the culprit at the feet of the king.” Tokiya says dryly. “But they didn’t want to forgive me. My punishment wasn’t my atonement- they wanted me dead, and they thought that accusing me of trying to steal _you_ would make Ranmaru angry enough to give me a serious punishment. My only real sin was being unlikeable.” 

Ai sighs, and he moves to take Tokiya’s other hand. Once Tokiya’s hand is clean, Ai brings it up, pressing his lips to Tokiya’s fingertips. Ranmaru comes back in at this point, kicking the door shut with his foot and dumping a handful of things on the counter. Tokiya realizes that they’re medical supplies. 

“Figured out what I’m gonna do with you, too.” Ranmaru speaks as if he hadn’t left. Tokiya stays silent, waiting for Ranmaru to continue. “There’s an acquaintance ‘a mine. A noble. He’s arrogant, cocky, ‘n has a hell of a mouth on ‘im, but he’s a real good guy underneath it. His dad’s passed ‘n his brother’s bein’ a real stickler ‘bout him gettin’ married, ‘n all ‘a the noble girls goin’ after him are obviously after his money or his looks ‘n it’s been annoying him. His brother’s gettin’ pissed because he’s denying all ‘a them ‘n is real close to just forcing someone on him. Guy owes me one, ‘n I know he’d be happier with someone like you than he would be with the girls throwing themselves on him.” Ranmaru hasn’t even looked at Tokiya, choosing to instead prepare the medical supplies, arranging them on the counter in front of him. Tokiya realizes it’s because he’s telling this to Tokiya. This isn’t a question, or suggestion. “So I’m sending you ‘t him to get married.”

“ _What_?” Tokiya’s eyes are too wide. Something strikes him- about one of the two men he loves sending him off directly to get married. He thinks he may rather be sent to his death. 

“What?” Ranmaru snaps back. “You wanted me ‘t kill you, or to sell you to get remarried anyways.” 

Ai’s eyes close. “I think Ran is right, Toki. I think this is the best. ...It’s Ren, right?” Ai’s eyes open, to glance back at Ranmaru. Ranmaru just nods, not looking back at Ai or Tokiya. Ai glances back to Tokiya. “He’s right.” Ai is firmer this time. “Ren is a kind man.” Ai squeezes Tokiya’s hand carefully. “We can’t keep you here, and I’m not alright sending you to a worse position. But-” 

“Ren’ll take care ‘a ya.” Ranmaru says flatly. “Arranged marriage or not, if he’s gonna devote himself ‘t something he’ll _devote_ himself.” 

“But-” Tokiya’s voice breaks, and he quiets down. 

Ranmaru sighs, finally turning around to lean against the counter, looking at Tokiya. “We don’t have a choice.” Ranmaru’s eyebrows furrow. “You said it yourself. ‘N I wouldn’t send you anywhere that I think you’d have a worse quality ‘a life. Ren’s a noble. You’ll live well without any ‘a the princely responsibilities you didn’t like. You’ll be with someone that’ll give a shit about you, ‘n I really think that if you just give it a genuine shot, you can be happy.” Ranmaru’s hands raise, to run over his face. “I don’t like this, Tokiya. I’d really rather just keep you with us- but I don’t have a choice here. This is the best I can do for you. Please don’t make it harder.”

Tokiya quiets down, but he slips down into the tub until his mouth is covered by the water. It’s less than a moment later when Ranmaru moves to let the water out of the tub. 

“We need ‘t take care of your injuries. I’ll be escorting you ‘t Ren’s tomorrow.” Ranmaru’s voice is grim.

It takes at least a half an hour of both Ranmaru and Ai handling Tokiya to finish bandaging the cuts all over his body. 

They take advantage of their last night together- though it ends with Tokiya curled into Ranmaru, Ai pressed against his back, Tokiya sobbing into Ranmaru’s chest. Ranmaru and Ai say nothing, though Ranmaru’s lips press to Tokiya’s forehead and they stay there for a long time. 

They don’t sleep that night- but when the sun is up, Ranmaru makes Tokiya get dressed and he loads him into a carriage. Ranmaru had sent someone just a bit ahead of them, to alert Ren that they were coming. 

Ren and his brother were waiting for Tokiya and Ranmaru- and Ren steps forward, to offer a hand to help Tokiya out of the carriage. Tokiya hesitantly takes Ren’s hand, but Ren seems a bit surprised, when he notices the bandages covering Tokiya’s arm. Tokiya self-consciously pulls his hand back, into his chest, when he steps on the ground. 

“Are you alright?” Ren’s voice was deep, and smooth, and the question gets Tokiya to really see Ren, when he looks back at him. Ren _was_ an attractive man. He wasn’t quite Tokiya’s type- but Tokiya would imagine that even straight men would admit that he was handsome. But what really got Tokiya was the layer of concern he could see in the man’s sapphire blue eyes. Tokiya takes a long second to respond, finally glancing away from him. 

“I’m fine.” Tokiya’s voice is quiet, and perhaps a bit cold in his upset over the situation. He knew that this was going to be hard- but to be handed off _by Ranmaru_ to _another man_ was a difficult situation. Ranmaru nudges Tokiya’s side with his elbow as he passes him, and Tokiya stumbles over his added words. “Thank you for asking, sir Ren.”

Ren breathes out, but there’s an air of amusement. “Ren is fine.”

“Ren.” Tokiya repeats, nodding politely. 

“King Ranmaru.” Ren’s brother bows. “I stopped by when I heard the news that _you_ had a recommendation for my younger brother’s… partner.” Tokiya thinks he can almost hear the unsaid word- wife. He likely assumed that his brother would get married to a woman. Tokiya doesn’t blame him. “But I’m afraid I have preoccupations. I just wanted to introduce myself.” His eyes fall over to Tokiya, and he bows his head, just an incline. Enough to be polite. “My name is Seiichiro Jinguji. Pleasure to meet you.” 

Tokiya bows fully. “Tokiya Ichinose. The pleasure is mine.”

Seiichiro nods, contented by Tokiya’s answer. He then gives one last, shorter bow to Ranmaru. “Excuse me.” 

When Ren’s brother leaves, Ren smiles at Tokiya, almost entirely ignoring Ranmaru. “Come inside.” Ren turns, to open the door to his manor. It was much, much smaller than Ranmaru’s home, but it was much, much larger than Tokiya’s, in Ranmaru’s town. 

Tokiya is nervous as he enters, sticking too close to Ranmaru. Ren hadn’t sent any alarm bells off or raised any red flags- but that was _yet_. Who was to tell how it would continue going?

Ranmaru shuts the doors behind them, and Ren sighs. “Is this a real recommendation, Ran?”

“Depends on what that means.” Ranmaru grunts. 

“You know what it means.” Ren says tiredly. “Are you asking me to marry him or telling me?”

“Then you know the answer.” Ranmaru presses forward on Tokiya’s back, and Tokiya knows there’s a look of fear on his face as he moves forward. A look that Ren can see clearly. 

“He looks terrified.” Ren chastises, stepping forward and holding onto Tokiya’s wrist. It’s a very gentle grip, careful of the bandages he had noticed earlier- but he pulls Tokiya forward, away from Ranmaru. It feels almost protective. It leaves Tokiya with a doe-eyed look. “What have you done with him?”

Ranmaru scoffs. “I’ve done nothin’.” Ranmaru’s voice is nearly a snap, but Tokiya speaks up.

“He hasn’t.” Tokiya’s voice is very quiet, but it is defensive. When both Ren and Ranmaru turn towards him, he shrinks back. “He hasn’t.” Tokiya insists, even quieter than before. 

“Then in replacement of the normal discussion- I expect to know why he’s here.” Ren says firmly. He flashes another, softer smile at Tokiya- to try to set him at ease, and then he slides his hand from Tokiya’s wrist to his hand, and he then lifts Tokiya’s hand, to press a kiss to Tokiya’s knuckles. “My sincerest apologies- to show you this side of me. I’m sure it’s a terrible first impression, and it certainly doesn’t represent how I usually am. _Ran_ ” Ren’s voice sounds stressed, saying his name. “And I have some… rocky beginnings.” Ren glances over at Ranmaru. “And such a short notice drop-off doesn’t typically fare well.” Ren’s expression relaxes, and he smiles once again. “But enough of that. I’ll lead you both to a drawing room and have someone bring something to drink. I know _your_ preference, Ran, but what about you, Tokiya? We have all types of tea and coffee and juice. Anything you’d like.”

Tokiya actually almost goes a bit red, about to voice his request- but Ranmaru cuts him off. “He likes any kinda tea with honey.”

“I can certainly arrange that.” Ren’s hand finally leaves Tokiya’s, and Tokiya’s hand feels cold. He misses the warm buzz he had felt, with Ren’s hand on his- and he’s hit with a wave of guilt. Was he allowed to think that?

Tokiya and Ranmaru are led into a nice room, and Tokiya chooses a seat by the fire, on a couch. Ranmaru sits on a chair. Tokiya stares into the fire until Ren returns. “George will be back in a moment with drinks.” Ren moves, to take a seat on the couch with Tokiya. He leaves the seat in between them empty, and looks at Ranmaru, leaning back and crossing his legs. “But we can start talking now.”

“He’s a runaway prince.” Ranmaru grunts, jumping right into it. “‘N my people didn’t like it. Pretty sure they were jealous. Ai ‘n I took a ‘lil bit of a… favor towards ‘im, ‘n they didn’t take kindly to it. ‘S why he’s covered in bandages. They took matters into their own hands. He’s here because he can’t stay in our place, ‘n we can’t just return ‘im back to his own home.” Ranmaru sighs, rubbing his eyes with his hands. “You needed someone ‘t marry, ‘n he deserves someone that he can be with without worrying about if he’s _safe_.”

“It’s not going to be entirely safe here.” Ren says flatly. Tokiya isn’t sure what he’s thinking. 

“I know. But I trust you enough ‘t know that you wouldn’t let anything happen ‘t whoever you’re married to. Arranged or not.”

“Why not just keep him with you?”

It hurts, a bit. Listening to this. Tokiya feels like they’re both trying to pawn him off on each other. Tokiya’s gaze settles back on the fire, before he works himself up again. 

“We’d make it worse, tryin’. ‘N what kinda life would he have? Forced ‘t hide in the castle? Look. You owe me one, ‘n this is it. I want you to look after him. I’m not just givin’ you some random kid- he’s sweet. If I thought that neither ‘a you would be happy together, I would’ve figured something else out.”

“And if I were to say no? There must be other options for him.”

“Accordin’ ‘t him, it’s death, slavery, or, at best, livin’ like a puppet in his own kingdom. Nothin’ I wanted to subject him to. But look.” Ranmaru’s voice is grim. “If you can find a different solution that isn’t one ‘a those, then I’ll leave it between you two. If you do, ‘m glad, ‘n I’ll still consider it you repayin’ my favor. I just want him taken care of.”

At this point, the door to the drawing room opens, and a butler enters, holding a tray with three cups. He moves to Tokiya first, to Tokiya’s surprise. But Tokiya bows his head in thanks as he takes the tea. He goes to Ranmaru next, and finishes with Ren. 

When George leaves is the first time that Tokiya speaks up, staring into his tea. “If I’m that much of an inconvenience-” He finally glances up, trying to keep his voice even and his expression blank. “I can always find somewhere else to be.”

“Please don’t misunderstand, Tokiya.” Ren is, surprisingly, the first to speak. “This is absolutely nothing against you. I’ve just…” Ren’s lips press together into a thin line. “I have quite a set idea on marriage.”

“You’re gonna get married, Ren.” Ranmaru sighs. “Your brother’s gonna make sure ‘a that. I’m tellin’ ya, this is a best case scenario for both ‘a ya.” Ranmaru glances towards Tokiya, almost sternly. “But I need both of you to give it a chance.”

“Give me a moment alone with him, will you?” Ren sighs, giving a steady gaze to Ranmaru. Tokiya is actually the one to stand up, but Ren holds his hand out, his palm pressed to Tokiya’s chest to get him to sit back. His look is both amused and exasperated. “A moment with _you_ , Tokiya.”

Tokiya goes a bit red, but he hears Ranmaru’s amused huff. He’s already most of the way to his feet, but he stands the rest of the way and he leaves the room. 

“Is what he said true?” 

Tokiya nods, still staring at his cup, even though Ren is looking right at him. “It is.”

“Is this what _you_ want?” Ren’s voice is kind. 

“I don’t know.” Tokiya’s grip on the cup tightens. “And it’s nothing against you. Ranmaru’s spoken very highly of you. But it’s been… a very long day.”

“And you can’t think of any other options for yourself?”

“All of the options Ranmaru gave were ones that I gave him. I can’t stay in his kingdom, and returning to my own isn’t… preferrable, either.”

Ren’s eyebrows furrow. “And if you were to leave? As you suggested?”

“I… I wouldn’t have anywhere to go. But I’m sure I could figure something out.”

“But you’d have nothing set up.” Ren sighs. He leans against the couch, turned completely towards Tokiya, one leg bent and taking up half of the middle seat of the couch. “So Tokiya- who are you?”

“What do you mean?” Tokiya looks up, his head tilting. Something about Tokiya’s expression gets an almost fond smile from Ren. 

“Who are you as a person? What do you like?”

“Oh.” Tokiya rubs the back of his neck with the hand not holding onto the cup. “I… read? And I sing, and draw, I suppose. I haven’t… I haven’t done any of those in a long time, because they were more… royal activities. I only-” Tokiya falls quiet, and he frowns. “I had two or three books at my house. Gifts, from Ai and Ranmaru. I never got a chance to grab them.” It hurt him, realizing that he no longer had his books in his possession. “Ah.. but… I’m afraid that as a person I’m rather plain. Ranmaru spoke highly of me but I’m not sure it’s quite what I deserve.”

“Well, it is awfully hard to judge yourself.” Ren leans forward, to set his cup on the table. Tokiya keeps a hold of his, but takes a sip of it. Ren hadn’t drank any of his, but Tokiya had realized that he hadn’t either. “Normally this is the part where I’d ask why you want to marry me, but it sounds like you don’t.” There’s an almost teasing tone to Ren’s voice, but Tokiya misses it. 

“It isn’t anything about you.” Tokiya quickly reassures, his eyes wide as he quickly lowers his cup. 

“Relax, Tokiya.” Ren’s smile doesn’t fade. “To be honest, it’s a bit of relief. I’m awfully tired of girls coming in here and telling me about what a great personality I have.” Ren’s laugh sounds light, but Tokiya thinks he notices the edge to it- and it sounds _sad_. “Which is, of course, an awfully bold statement when it comes from someone who’s met you less than an hour ago.”

“It sounds terrible.” Tokiya frowns. “I don’t much like the idea of arranged marriages. In a perfect world, you marry for feelings. Compatibility, at least. Even if you’re married to a _friend_ , it’s better than to marry someone you can… stand. I suppose.”

“You seem to feel strongly about this.”

“I do. I’ve seen far too many examples of poor marriages. And I suppose you could call me a bit of a hopeless romantic.”

“Hmm.” Ren watches Tokiya carefully. “Then why don’t we try something?” 

Tokiya looks back up from his cup, watching Ren curiously. “Oh?”

“The point of this marriage is to be quick. In less than a month, we’d be set to married. But- you could view that as we have a month to decide. Why don’t we tell Ranmaru and my brother that we’ll go through with it- and if we decide, at the end of the month, that we don’t think that we could be happy with each other… I’ll call it off, and we’ll work together to figure out a _safe_ solution for you.”

“I… don’t mind that idea. But what about your brother? And Ranmaru?”

“Ranmaru just wants you to be safe. If I can keep you safe, I’m sure that Ranmaru will be fine. And I can handle my brother.”

Tokiya is quiet for a beat, and then he nods. “Alright.” Tokiya takes an almost awkward sip of his lukewarm tea, and then waits another beat as he lowers the cup. “Thank you.”

“Well-” Ren leans a bit further into the couch. “Selfishly I hope this works out. It’d be nice to be done with the proposals. And to finally settle down, too.” 

Tokiya nods, and he glances towards the door. “Should I…?”

Ren chuckles, but he pushes himself up. “I’ll go get him. Don’t worry about it.”

Ren opens the door, and he and Ranmaru have a short discussion outside of the door. When Ranmaru walks in, Ren doesn’t follow. Ranmaru moves over to Tokiya, and Tokiya sets his glass down and stands. He knows his expression is devastated. It’s hard not to be. Especially when Ranmaru pulls him into a wordless, tight hug. It takes everything in Tokiya to keep himself from crying. 

This definitely felt like a final goodbye. He already had to have another one of them that morning, with Ai. It was just as hard as this was.

Ranmaru squeezes Tokiya tightly enough to hurt. “You’re gonna be fine, Toki. He’s gonna take good care ‘a you. ‘N you just let me know if he doesn’t.”

Tokiya gives a weak, breathy laugh. It’s a long moment, before Tokiya can let go of Ranmaru. It takes longer for Ranmaru to finally release Tokiya, and Tokiya can see the same sadness reflected on Ranmaru’s face. Ranmaru’s eyebrows lower. 

“I really hope that you’re happy, Toki. I know you’re not right now. But I hope that you can get happy.”

Tokiya doesn’t say anything. Ranmaru’s hands fully leave Tokiya, and Tokiya’s hands drop uselessly to his side. “C’mon.” Ranmaru mumbles. 

They leave the room, Ranmaru a step ahead of Tokiya. Tokiya doesn’t know Ren very well- but he thinks that Ren knows exactly what’s going on with Tokiya and Ranmaru. Ranmaru nods to Ren, and it leaves Tokiya to glance, almost desperately, between the two men. Ren reaches out to hold onto Tokiya’s wrist, and his voice is quiet. “You’ll be staying here.”

Tokiya nods, and with the confirmation, his eyes don’t leave Ranmaru. Ranmaru turns, just before the door. “Stay safe, Toki. ...Thanks Ren.” Ren nods. 

“You too.” Tokiya’s voice is soft. 

When Ranmaru leaves, Tokiya has to grit his teeth, trying to ignore his burning eyes. But between the final goodbye and the lack of sleep, he can’t hold in the tears. Ren rubs Tokiya’s shoulder in a comforting manner, but to Tokiya’s relief, he doesn’t ask him anything. 

After a long moment, Ren speaks up. “You’ve had a long day.” Tokiya isn’t sure what he expects to hear in Ren’s voice- and maybe there is some pity, but he doesn’t find himself offended, and he doesn’t feel like Ren’s treating him like a child, either. If anything, Tokiya just feels exhausted. “Why don’t I show you to your room? We can worry about spreading any news until you’re feeling better.”

Tokiya swallows, and he nods. Ren gives him a fleeting smile, and leads him upstairs. Tokiya watches the back of Ren’s head, letting his expression fall. 

It was a short meeting- but Tokiya wondered how full of shit those women that told Ren that they liked his personality really were. There was an intense feeling of respect that Tokiya already held for Ren. Tokiya’s situation was complicated- but was Ren’s any less so?

“Thank you, Ren.” Tokiya’s voice is quiet, and breaks just a bit at the end. 

“I think you’ve already said that.” Ren’s voice is light. Teasing. But there’s an edge to it. The same edge Tokiya heard earlier. 

“That was different.” Tokiya insists. “You’re awfully considerate. I appreciate that.”

“I know we’re supposedly set to be married, but you don’t need to worry about coddling me, Tokiya.”

“I mean it.” Tokiya’s voice is just a bit more firm. “I don’t often give undeserved compliments. And I’m certainly not just trying to butter you up. I really do appreciate how you’re treating me. I promise you that if you have a sudden change of heart and start treating me terribly I will absolutely let you hear about it.”

Ren laughs- and Tokiya likes this one. It isn’t _sad_. It doesn’t have the edge to it. It’s a genuine laugh. “Glad to hear it.” Ren stops in front of a door, opening it. “This will be your room. My room is two doors down. There’s a bathroom in your room, and the kitchen is downstairs. If you need something made, feel free to ask any of the chefs, or to let George know. Or, if you’d rather make something yourself, just let them know.”

Tokiya nods, but he’s already looking at the bed. He’s more than ready to sleep all of this off- and the bed looked just as nice as Ranmaru and Ai’s. He’s glad it isn’t more like his own bed- which is far less comfortable than most other beds that he’s been in.

“Ah, your clothes.” Ren frowns. “Wait here. I’ll bring you something to sleep in, and I’ll send out a worker to go pick up some things in your size.”

Tokiya’s natural response is to thank Ren- but verbally, he’s said thank you a lot, for the hour he’s known Ren. So he instead lowers his head into a bow. Ren’s hand lands on the top of his head, his voice that same mixture of exasperated amusement. “I’ll be right back.”

Ren disappears, and Tokiya watches him go into a room two doors down. It takes him only a moment to return, holding what appears to be sleep clothes. He passes them off to Tokiya. “Get some rest.” 

“I will.” Tokiya’s eyes flicker over Ranmaru’s face, and then he gives a small, strained smile. Ren sighs, quietly, but he smiles back. When Ren turns, Tokiya heads into his temporary room. 

Whether he and Ren work out or not- this room _will_ be temporary. He’ll either leave to somewhere else after a month, or he’ll be staying with Ren in his room. Because this is clearly a guest room- and it doesn’t look like it’s been empty for very long. It’s clean, of course, Tokiya just has a feeling. And if he marries Ren, it would be strange, to have a guest need to stay in a separate room because the host’s husband stays in the guest room. 

Tokiya lets that thought drop as he changes quickly, leaving his clothing on the floor by the bed to climb into it. It feels empty and cold. It was too big to be in alone. 

He falls asleep before he can dwell too deeply on that thought. 

He’s woken up by a knock on his door, and he pushes himself up to answer the door. Negative feelings flood him, when he remembers where he is- but he’s awake enough to keep himself together.

Tokiya opens the door, and he sees Ren, holding a tray. “Could I come in?” 

Tokiya steps back, to let Ren in the room, and he heads towards the bed, dropping the tray onto the side table by the bed. It’s covered in breakfast food. “I- thank you, but you didn’t have to…” Tokiya rubs the back of his neck. 

“It was my pleasure. And if I’m honest, it was a bit of an excuse to check on you. You’ve been out for almost a day.”

“My God, have I?” Tokiya’s eyes widen, and then his hand moves, to run through his hair. “I must look like a mess.”

“You’re fine.” Ren assures. “I brought enough food for the both of us. If you’d rather I eat elsewhere, I can, of course.” 

“You’re fine to eat here. And I don’t mean to be rude- but don’t you have workers, to bring food?”

“I do. But I thought you might be a bit more comfortable if I brought it.”

“That was kind of you.” Tokiya gives another small, somewhat awkward smile as he moves closer to the bed. Ren’s already folded up the corner that Tokiya pulled up to climb in and out of, and has moved to sit on the bed. Tokiya sits across from him, and Ren moves the tray in between them with admirable balance and grace. 

When Ren begins to eat, Tokiya does as well. “There are a few places I’d like to show you in the house today.” Ren comments, pausing long enough between bites to speak. “Particularly the music room and the library. I don’t actually use either very often- but they seem like places you’d like.”

Tokiya glances up, watching Ren’s face, a bite of egg still on his fork, just above his plate. “That would be wonderful.” His eyes are just a bit too wide. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Ren smiles at him. It’s a warm expression. 

“Would you mind if I asked you a question? It’s a bit personal- so I don’t mind if you can’t answer it, but…”

“Shoot.”

“Why did you owe Ranmaru one?”

“That’s…” Ren sighs. “A long story. But in short- Ran and I have been friends for… years and years. My mother and his mother were close, before my mother passed, and we knew each other as children. And then, a few years back, I was kidnapped for a ransom. Ranmaru was the one who had gotten his men together and had collected the information to have me rescued, without putting my family into debt to try to pay for me back. And… I’m a bit afraid that I may be part of the reason he does owe so much. The ransom number was… absolutely ridiculous- and I know it was never paid. But just to get any information must have been pricey.”

“I see.” Tokiya’s voice is soft. “I think I see why Ranmaru wanted to watch out for you, at least. And while I know this situation is long over- for what it’s worth- I’m glad you’re alright.”

“It’s certainly worth something.” Ren takes another bite of his food, looking almost grimly thoughtful. “Would you mind if _I_ asked something personal then?”

“It’s only fair.”

“What was your relationship with Ran?”

Tokiya swallows hard, mostly playing with his food at this point. “It was nothing official- but I was virtually a third person in Ranmaru and Ai’s relationship. It was… mostly physical, when it started. But up until last night, it was a developed emotional relationship.”

“I thought that may have been the case. I’m sorry that things happened the way they did.”

The rest of that day is spent being led around the house. The library is small, but it interests Tokiya. The music room admittedly amused Tokiya, because there were multiple saxophones, most seemingly for display- and there was a beautiful grand piano that Ren admitted he rarely ever used. Ren showed Tokiya his rose garden, and they ate lunch together at the table with a vase of fresh flowers that Ren had picked. That evening, Tokiya had been brought some clothes that he had stored in the closet of the guest room, and they broke the news to Seiichiro when he dropped by for dinner.

He had seemed pleased, to see Tokiya still at Ren’s house, and he had made it clear that he was glad that Ren was planning on settling down. He had made a comment about thanking Ranmaru, for introducing Tokiya to Ren. 

For the next week, Tokiya and Ren stick around each other often. 

They spend mornings in the drawing room, with Tokiya sketching at a table, Ren standing near him and playing darts- telling stories of their past. Tokiya prefers Ren’s stories, because he was quite the wild child, and his teenage years were just as exciting. 

In the afternoon, Tokiya took a book to the garden where Ren would sit down on the bench next to him after he finished tending to the roses. By the end of the week, Ren’s head would lay in Tokiya’s lap while Tokiya read, and Ren would claim to be staring at the sky, but Tokiya was fairly sure most of Ren’s time was spent watching Tokiya’s face. Tokiya enjoyed speaking to Ren, but he enjoyed their quiet time just as much. 

And then, after dinner, they spent time in the music room. Tokiya knew how to play the piano, so he’d sometimes play. As the week progressed, Tokiya would hum with his music- and then moved to singing towards the end of the week. Ren always applauded, at the end of Tokiya’s ‘performance’. Tokiya got flustered, no matter how far into the week they got. Ren had played his saxophone for Tokiya too, but Tokiya usually was so distracted by Ren’s playing that he often forgot to return the applaud for Ren, but Ren seemed satisfied, seeing Tokiya’s eager expression. 

And then, in the middle of the second week, Tokiya doesn’t meet Ren in the morning, or the afternoon. So when evening rolls around, Ren goes to visit Tokiya. He knocks softly on the door, and when Tokiya answers with a noise, Ren opens the door. 

Tokiya is curled in on himself, lying on his bed. He looks miserable. 

“Toki?” Ren had begun using his nickname less than halfway through the first week. “What’s wrong?”

“My stomach is killing me.” Tokiya bites back a groan. “I’ve been really sick since last night.”

“Poor thing.” Ren frowns, walking closer to Tokiya, laying his hand on Tokiya’s forehead. “You’re burning up. I think I know something that might help.” Ren disappears, but he’s back, only a moment later, with a damp, cool rag. He urges Tokiya to turn to his back, and he starts by pressing the cloth to Tokiya’s neck, getting an immediate relieved sigh from Tokiya. He works his way up to resting it on Tokiya’s forehead, and Tokiya’s face relaxes, just a bit. 

He gives a weak, slight smile, and Ren hums. “What’s that look for?” Ren’s teasing tone is soft. 

“I haven’t had anyone take care of me while I was sick since I was a little kid.” Tokiya mumbles, the smile still in place. There’s still some pain in it, because his nausea is overpowering. “It’s nice.”

Ren chuckles. “I’m always happy to help. I know how horrible it is, being sick and stuck in bed. But I’m more than happy to help you.”

Tokiya sighs- not quite contented, but almost. 

The rest of the night, Ren is in and out of Tokiya’s room, checking in on him. Even after Tokiya’s managed to fall asleep, Ren continues to look into his room- replacing the cloth, and the glass of water on Tokiya’s table, ensuring that they’re cold. 

Tokiya appreciated having someone to take care of him- and Ren appreciated having someone to take care of. 

The next morning, when Tokiya gets up to try to meet Ren in the drawing room, Ren clicks his tongue. “You should go back to lie down.” Tokiya hadn’t even made it into the drawing room- because he had run into Ren, who had been heading to Tokiya’s room. “I’m glad to see more color in your face- but I think you could use another day of rest.”

“I’ve been still too long.” Tokiya mumbles, his cheeks just a bit too red. 

“One more day won’t kill you.” Ren assures, already beginning to lead Tokiya back into his room. 

“Did you sleep last night?” Tokiya begins to accuse, even as he lets Ren lead him. “I feel like I vaguely remember you a lot last night.”

“I got some.” Ren’s voice turns teasing. Tokiya knows he must look at least a bit better, because his energy in teasing Tokiya is higher. “Maybe if you take a nap, I’ll take one too.”

“You really are twisting my arm.” There’s too much amusement in Tokiya’s voice for him to even pretend to seem serious. He’s inside of his temporary room at this point, already heading back towards the bed. When he’s laying down again, Ren reaches out, to place his hand against Tokiya’s forehead. 

“You’re cooler, at least.” Ren sighs, a bit relieved. “But I’m definitely recommending another day.”

Tokiya hesitates, and then he turns to his side, grabbing his pillow and curling in on himself. Ren watches him curiously, noticing the pink beginning to creep onto his cheeks. “If you’d like to, I don’t mind if you take a nap on the other side of the bed. It’s certainly big enough.”

There’s a moment of silence. 

Tokiya’s eyes are closed, so he doesn’t see Ren’s fond smile. He doesn’t hear Ren’s nearly silent footsteps, but he does feel the bed shift, when Ren’s reached the other side of it. With the way Tokiya is lying, Ren can’t see the smile. 

When Tokiya feels better, their usually scheduled programming resumes. 

Tokiya likes having a timeline set out. He knows that they’ll have more to do, when the month closes, but this month is all about them getting to know each other. 

Ren sits Tokiya down, a mere two days before they’re set to be wed. 

“This is it.” Ren says, unusually serious. They’re in the drawing room- and Tokiya is reminded of the time when Ren had personally questioned him. Ren is on one side of the couch, his leg bent and on the couch, completely turned towards Tokiya. The difference is that Tokiya is looking at Ren, and Ranmaru isn’t in the house. “This is our last chance to call this off. How are you feeling?”

Scared. 

That was Tokiya’s first thought. Tokiya swallows hard, and his gaze does fall away from Ren, his hands curling into his pants. He swallows hard. 

“Do you want my put together answer, or my entirely honest one?”

“I’d like to hear both.”

“The sanest answer I have is- I don’t want to call it off, Ren.”

“And your entirely honest one?”

“I don’t want you to leave me, too. I… it seems so short, but I’ve… I fell for you, Ren.” Tokiya’s eyes burn, and he can’t look at Ren. “And the thought of losing you hurts me more than I’d like to admit. I don’t want to find another solution. I want to stay with you.”

Ren shifts, moving himself closer to Tokiya on the couch, and Tokiya feels Ren wrap his arms around Tokiya. Tokiya doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Ren in a returning hug. “Good.” Ren’s voice is soft, but just as serious. “I don’t want to call it off either. I do wish we had just a bit more time, to build everything up- but I really care about you, too, Toki.”

Tokiya doesn’t say anything, but the hug doesn’t end for a long time, his fingers curled into Ren’s shirt, his nose pressed against the crook of Ren’s neck. Ren’s hair had fell over his eyes, but he wasn’t willing to move, even to move Ren’s hair. 

It was only too easy, to think of Ranmaru and Ai. To miss them. 

Tokiya wasn’t sure if he could handle losing Ren. It may have only been a month, but between the vulnerable time he had met Ren, and Ren himself- Tokiya would fall apart without him. 

“I’m exhausted.” Tokiya mumbles. 

“We’ve only been awake for a few hours.” Ren chuckles. “But I think I am, too.”

Tokiya leans into Ren, just a bit heavier, and Ren gives a light laugh. “We shouldn’t sleep _here_ , Toki.”

Tokiya stays quiet for a few seconds, his hands flexing into Ren’s shirt. He finally sighs, and lets go of Ren. When he gets up, Ren does too. Tokiya doesn’t question it until Ren follows him to his room. Tokiya’s eyebrow raises. “Will you be _joining_ me for this nap?” 

“Was it _not_ an invitation?” Ren grins. 

Tokiya gives an amused huff. “So long as you behave yourself.”

“I always do.” Ren laughs, at the incredulous look Tokiya shoots him once he’s spoken. Tokiya shakes his head, but when he enters the room, he leaves the door open. Ren follows him in and kicks it closed with his foot. Tokiya heads straight for his bed, to slip under the covers. Ren makes his way to the other side of the bed. 

It’s a very long moment, and then Ren notices Tokiya mimic the position he held when he was sick- curled in to hide his face. “Ren… would it be too… forward of me, to ask if I can move closer?”

Ren chuckles, but he shifts, a bit closer himself, and he lifts an arm. Tokiya doesn’t hesitate to move forward, sighing contentedly when Ren’s arms wrap around him. “A fair warning for when we’re married.” Ren mumbles, but the tone in his voice immediately had Tokiya suspicious. “I sleep naked.” 

Tokiya can’t help but laugh- admittedly a little harder than he meant to. “Oh my God, Ren!”

“I’m serious!” Ren insists, but he seems just as amused as Tokiya does. 

“I believe you.” Tokiya’s feigned exasperation is see through. “But why bring it up _now?_ ”

“Do you want the practical answer or the cheesy answer?”

“How about both?”

“Well- our nap reminded me that we’re going to be spending nights in the same bed. I’ll take it slow at first- but I didn’t want you to be surprised.” Tokiya gives an amused huff. He doesn’t need to see Ren’s face to know that he’s grinning. And then his arms wrap tighter around Tokiya. “And the cheesy answer is that I was just thinking about how _nice_ it was going to be, to do this every night. And then I realized that you had no idea that I sleep naked and thought I should tell you.”

Tokiya buries his head in Ren’s chest. He tries to be casual about it- but he knows that Ren can tell it’s because Tokiya is trying to hide his blush. “Thanks for the heads up.” His sarcasm is less biting than it should be, and it falls flat. Ren exhales through his nose, amused. 

Tokiya lets his eyes close, and Ren falls quiet. 

Tokiya really was exhausted. He was absolutely emotionally drained- and that’s often how he got, thinking of Ranmaru and Ai. And adding that to the fear of losing Ren, too, had him running on empty.

Ren wasn’t tired. 

He doesn’t fall asleep, even after Tokiya does. The one time he moves, just to adjust his position, Tokiya holds onto his shirt, seemingly trying to wake himself up, before Ren calms him back down enough to sleep. 

“I’m staying, Toki.” He’d murmur. “You can sleep. I’m not going to leave.”

The wedding was only partially for them. Tokiya only knew two of the guests. 

He tried not to watch them too closely. 

Tokiya knew that Ren hadn’t invited them, and that it was likely Seiichiro- out of no malice, but of respect. He was trying to be kind. 

And Tokiya knew that Ranmaru and Ai hadn’t shown up to make things harder on him. They kept towards the back, and they kept themselves with a low profile. 

Tokiya felt exhausted. 

He had clung to Ren during the reception, but he felt too terrible of a person to voice exactly why. Finally, Ren had pulled him into the corner, a look of pure concern on his face, and Tokiya felt worse. 

“What’s wrong?” Ren mumbles, his face only a few inches from Tokiya. Tokiya swallows hard. 

“It isn’t fair to tell you.”

“And it isn’t fair to keep it from me.” Ren’s voice is still low, but it’s gentle. His hands move to Tokiya’s waist. “I’m just worried, Toki.”

“...Ranmaru and Ai are here as guests.” Tokiya’s head moves, to hang- but Ren’s forehead presses against Tokiya’s and keeps his head up. 

“If it’s this upsetting to you, I can talk to them.” Ren’s offer is genuine, and it sends a pain through Tokiya’s chest.

“No.” Tokiya’s eyes close. Ren’s forehead is still pressed against his- and despite all of the strangers surrounding Tokiya, it really does almost feel like he’s alone with Ren. “I care about them. I don’t know that I ever won’t. It was… a hard separation.” Tokiya opens his eyes. Ren’s worry isn’t clear on his face, but his eyes show all of it. “But I care for you, too, Ren. And if I care this much for you after a month, I’m positive that it’s just going to become stronger. I can’t… I can’t just hide from my problems. And I know it would hurt them, too. I know they’re here to support me.” Tokiya takes a deep breath- and his smile is sad, but it’s a smile. “I know that they want to see that I can be happy. So that’s what I’ll show them. That I can be. That I am. With you.” Tokiya gives an almost tearful closed eye smile. “Thank you, Ren.”


End file.
